


Denny's At Two AM

by amyanomaly



Series: don't die, there's no respawn in life [3]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Fake AH Crew, GTA AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-17
Updated: 2015-04-17
Packaged: 2018-03-23 10:57:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3765574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amyanomaly/pseuds/amyanomaly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The crew goes to Denny's and Michael worries about Geoff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Denny's At Two AM

“This is too fucking risky,” Michael muttered under his breath as they walked through the doors of Denny’s. 

“The breakfast food is worth it, though,” Ray said. He nudged Ryan in the shoulder and swiped at his face. Ryan copied Ray, wiping the last bit of red paint of his cheek. 

“Hi, welcome to Denny’s. Table for five?” The hostess asked. She smiled brightly at them and grabbed a stack of menus. It was two in the morning. Gavin squinted at her cheeriness. 

“Six, actually,” Jack said to her. “We’re waiting on one more.”

“Right this way,” the hostess said. “Table or booth?”

“Booth.”

She led them to a large corner booth in the back and laid the menus out on the table. She frowned slightly as Gavin sat down, one hand braced across his ribs. Michael cleared his throat to grab her attention and smiled when she looked at him.

“Your server will be right with you,” she said, ignoring Michael. 

“She shut you down quick,” Ray told him. He sat on the outside of the booth and was already looking through the menu. 

“Yeah, I’d like to see you try,” Michael muttered. He squirmed in the seat beside Jack. “So where’s Geoff?”

“He’ll be here. He just got a little tied up,” Ryan assured them, leaning around Jack to look directly at Michael. 

“By tied up do you mean—“

“Literally tied up?” Gavin said, cutting Michael off. He set his menu down and glanced between Jack and Ryan, the only two people who had spoken to Geoff after his earpiece had shut off. 

“No.” Ryan sounded less than confident in that answer. If Ryan was confident, there was bad shit about to happen. Michael groaned. “I didn’t mean it like that. We just don’t actually know what Geoff’s doing. I’m sure he’s not literally tied up. I mean, how would he have used his cell phone if he was?”

Across the table, Ray stared at him blankly. “That’s not exactly reassuring, Ryan.”

“Yeah, why don’t you just stop talking for now,” Jack said. He patted Ryan’s arm. 

Ryan shrugged. “I’m just saying, anything could happen. He could’ve—”

“Seriously Ryan, shut the hell up,” Michael said. He rubbed the bridge of his nose, letting his glasses fall back into place when he pulled his hand away. “You’re not helping.”

“Biscuits?” Gavin questioned. “Like do they mean American biscuits?”

“Yeah, dumbass, we’re in America. What else would they be?”

“I dunno, maybe what biscuits actually are.”

“You’re outnumbered here, Gav, so shut up with your stupid British words,” Michael snapped. 

“Michael,” Gavin said, sounding more distraught than he had the last time he was shot. 

“God, shut up.”

Jack and Ryan looked at each other. When Michael didn’t know what was going on with Geoff, he immediately took it out on Gavin. Jack pulled out his phone and said, “I’ll call Geoff.”

“Thank Christ for that,” Michael muttered. 

“My name’s Olivia, what can I get you guys tonight?” The server asked, pulling out her notepad. 

“We’re actually waiting for one more person,” Ray said. “But if you can bring us all coffee and one Diet Coke, that’d be great.”

“Alright, coming right up,” she said. 

“He’s not answering,” Jack said. He glanced at Michael’s frustrated look. “I’ll call his other number.” 

Michael could hear the phone ring a few times, then it went straight to Geoff’s stupid voicemail message.

“Where the hell is he?” Michael demanded. “He doesn’t just disappear after we get done with a job. What the fuck.”

Jack dialed the first number again and a moment later, Geoff answered. “Jesus Christ, Jack. Calm the fuck down. I’m walking in the door now.”

“Okay,” Jack said. “We’re to the right.”

He hung up and looked at Michael. “He’s walking in now.”

Michael turned to look at the entrance. Sure enough, there was Geoff, being greeted by the hostess. Geoff pointed towards where they sat. He had changed out of his bloody clothes and into something less conspicuous. His jeans and t-shirt were normal, thought slightly wrinkled, and Michael knew there was a gun strapped to his body somewhere.

He didn’t get up to greet Geoff. There was no need to, not when everyone else was already seated and they had only been apart for less than an hour. 

“Shove over, asshole,” Geoff muttered and sat down next to Michael. 

Michael didn’t even complain as Geoff spread his legs, taking up more room than he needed, letting his arm drape over the back of the booth. Michael could feel the heat from his bare arm on the back of his neck and he leaned into it.


End file.
